Transcripts/Beeline
song playing :♪ When super me Becomes super we ♪ :♪ Suddenly, magically Pretty automatically ♪ :♪ Crushing it side by side ♪ :♪ Look out, world We're Super Hero Girls ♪ :♪ Now that we're together Gonna get that super life! ♪ :♪ Wow! ♪ :Diana: panting Come, sisters. The twilight of our struggles is not yet upon us. :Kara: Hurry! Before it's too late. :Karen: heavily Right... behind you. :Babs: It's getting away! :horn blaring :Babs: Aw! We missed it. :Kara: Nuts to that. We've got places to be. :Karen: panting tiredly :Babs: I'm gonna be late for work. :Kara: Work? I'm gonna be late for the concert. :Come on, Karen. You can do it. grunting :Diana: Ready? Jump! :grunting :Karen: Almost there. :Jessica: Come on, Karen. Hurry! :Zee: You can still make it. :Karen: gasps :Zee: You've just got to try. :Karen: stammering I... exclaims I can't. :horn blares :Babs: Use you sup-- :Zee: There are far too many people around for that. :Babs: Oh... :Jessica: I hope she'll be all right. :Diana: Fear not, kind Jessica. Karen has great strength, yet undiscovered. :Kara: Yeah, she'll be fine. :Karen: I'll be fine. :Kara: She'll catch the next one. :Karen: I'll catch the next one. :clanks :Karen: Or not. sighs Guess I have to take the long way home. Why couldn't you just try, Karen? Superheroes are supposed to take risks.You can't even jump to a ferry? Face it. You don't have what it takes to be a hero. You should just turn in your wings. gasps whimpers :chittering :Karen: in fear exclaims grunting panting Oh, no. Star Sapphire. Catwoman. Livewire. Poison Ivy. Giganta. gasps Harley Quinn. :Harley: maniacally :groan :Harley: laughing :Catwoman: Can you please stop with that laughing? gasps :Harley: Come on, Kit-Cat. You know how this works. Winner of the coin toss picks the night's mayhem, and you lost. Leave it to the feline to go with tails.maniacally Here. You like to climb. Pinky. Greenbean. Sparky. Meathead. :Giganta: Meathead? growls :Harley: And I saved the best for me. giggles Try giving me that math test now, Mr. Johnson. He's gonna be stuck in traffic all day. laughs echoes :Karen: gasps They're gonna blow up the bridge. Someone's gotta stop them. And I know just the girl for the job. Wonder Woman! :line ringing :beeping :Karen: Diana, it's horrible. Harley doesn't want to take a test, so she's gonna blow up the bridge so her teachers can't get to school. :Diana: phone Hello? :Karen: Diana? It's me, Karen. Can you-- :Diana: Hello? Perhaps it isn't loud enough. Hello! All right, let me... angrily Speak, you infernal machine! :Diana, I can hear you. You have to hit the green button. :disconnects :Karen: Hello? sighs gasps Supergirl. :metal music playing :Kara: whooping :Karen: Kara! Hey, Kara! Kara, hey! Hey! Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hey, Kara, we gotta go. Quickly! There's a bridge, and we have to go because-- screams screaming grunts sighs gasps Batgirl. :music playing :Babs: Hola, welcome to Burrito Bucket. How may I help you? :Karen: Babs, you've gotta come with me. There's a-- :Babs: We strive to make sure every amigo has a fiesta in a bucket. Every amigo. :Karen: Oh. :Man: growls :Karen: Sorry, sorry. Excuse me. Pardon me. Sorry. Sorry. gasps Where's Barbara? :Jimmy: On break. But she left you something. :Karen: Hmm. :Jessica: Save the cows. Kick the buckets. :Karen: gasps Green Lantern! :Jessica: Save the cows. Kick the buckets. Save the cows. Kick the buckets. Karen! You're here. Let's do some good. Save the cows-- :Karen: No, Jess. You don't understand. :Jessica: No one understands. They'll never understand unless we make them. Give everyone one of these. Save the cows! :Karen: They're gonna blow up the bridge unless we stop them. :Jessica: gasps Karen, you're right. We have to save the bridge. :Karen: laughs :Jessica: The bridge between man and animal. :Karen: groans I mean, there's a bomb on the bridge! :Jessica: gasps I've never heard it put so eloquently. There's a bomb on the bridge! There's a bomb on the bridge! Hey, you! What's in that bucket? Hey! I have some pamphlets for you, mister. Hey! :thudding :Karen: sighs Zatanna! :buzzing :Karen: grunts :Zee: gasps Karen! I'm so sorry. :Karen: I need you to really listen to me right now and not say a single word until I get everything I need to say out, and don't hand me anything, and just listen to me right now, okay? There are bombs all over the bridge. Harley Quinn wants to blow it up so she doesn't have to take a test, which is crazy because why didn't she just study? And Catwoman lost a toin coss, so she's there, too. And so is Giganta, and Livewire, and Star Sapphire, and Poison Ivy. And if they succeed, traffic is going to be nuts, and that's no good for anybody. And I have to cross that bridge to get to piano lessons. And, like, I want to spend that much time in a car listening to my dad talk about the '90s? So, we gotta hurry 'cause they're all setting fuses, and I'm sorry people eat cows, but nobody's listening to me! And if we don't get over there right now and stop them, it'll be too late. Um... That's it. :Zee: Well, we've simply got to get over there and put a stop to this. :Karen: Really? :Zee: Of course. We can't let this villainy stand. You and me, Karen. Together, we're going to face those maniacs and save the day. As soon as I find my cape. I think I saw it over here yesterday. Or was it over here? Oh! I know where it is. :Karen: growls angrily :phone chimes :Karen: Dead. :Harley: maniacally :singsong voice ♪ I'm gonna blow up The bridge ♪ :♪ So I don't gotta do math ♪ :Catwoman: Finished. Let's get this over with so we can have some fun. :Harley: Trust me, Kit-Cat. This is gonna be 100 different kinds of fun. :Karen: exclaims whimpering What're you gonna do, Karen? If they blow up the bridge, it will shut the whole city down. But you can't face six of them on your own. You wouldn't stand a chance. The city needs a hero. So, you've got to try. :Harley: laughing :Karen: grunts Huh? I did it. I did it. I saved the bridge by myself. I really did it! :Catwoman: 'Oh, you did it, all right :'Karen: gasps Huh? :Catwoman: hisses :Giganta: grunts :Zee: singsong voice ♪ Found my cape ♪ Oh, and I found these guys, too. :Diana: You have the courage of a Nemean lion, Bumblebee. Well done. :Livewire: grunting :Star Sapphre: exclaims :Jessica: "Bomb on the bridge!" I got it now. :Catwomam: hissing :Kara: See, I told them you'd be fine. :Babs: That move was the most amazing move of all time, and you totally need to use it over and over again. I'm gonna name it something awesome like... Uh... Beeline! :Karen: Beeline. Oh, yeah. :Babs: shrieks And maybe try it again? Like, now. :Karen: Oh, I'm not gonna try. I'm gonna do! :music playing